1. Technical Field
The invention relates to polarization rotators and methods or making and using polarization rotators.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Some optical components process one or both orthogonal linear polarization component(s) separately to perform function(s) associated with the optical communication of a digital data stream. To enable such processing, a polarization splitter may process received light to separate the two orthogonal linear polarization components thereof. Additionally, to enable such processing, a polarization rotator may rotate one or both of the separated linear polarization components of such light. For example, such optical rotating may align the polarizations of both of the separated polarization components.